dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Beacons in the Dark
} |name = Beacons in the Dark |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Beacons in the Dark.PNG |px = 270px |location = Fallow Mire |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Beacons in the Dark is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest is triggered simply by approaching one of the beacons in the Fallow Mire. Walkthrough *Light the beacons to defeat the demons. A mage is required to interact with the veilfire on the beacons in order to light them. *Beacons cleared 4/4. The beacons are marked cleared on the map. Lighting the first (northernmost) beacon reveals a small blue wisp that will move out from the beacon and dive to the ground. This will spawn one elite rank lesser terror demon at that spot and several normal rank corpses start coming towards the beacon. Focusing on taking down the terror demon is the best strategy, since all the corpses will die after that (they will still drop loot and give xp if killed this way). Terror demons will teleport under your party members and knock them down constantly, which can be very annoying, so spread your party out somewhat so that not everyone gets hit by this at the same time. They are vulnerable to stuns, knockdowns, paralyze and freeze. Keep it indisposed with abilities like shield bash, pommel strike, static cage, winter's grasp and kill it quickly. Once the enemies are defeated, the party remarks there may be other beacons nearby. After lighting the beacon, examine the rune on the reverse side of the pillar with veilfire to trigger Beneath the Mire. Also note that once the enemies have been defeated the beacon will turn into a Quick Travel point. The second beacon spawns one elite rank lesser terror demon (Spawns on the southwest pier. Remember, watch the wisp.) and several normal rank corpses, same as the first. The terror demon will spawn much closer than the other enemies, so you can actually kill it before the other enemies reach you if you are quick. The third beacon spawns two elite rank lesser terror demons (they spawn on the south and southwest slopes close to the beacon) and several normal rank corpses. Again, focus on the demons. If you have a rogue, take one of them out for 20 seconds with upgraded Full Draw, Knockout Powder or Knockout Bomb. Keep the other indisposed while you kill it quickly. Kill the other demon after that. If for whatever reason you have no rogue, you can use static cage to keep the demons from teleporting too much. The fourth beacon spawns two elite rank lesser terror demons (they spawn on the southwest and east sides of the beacon, somewhat further away this time) and several normal rank corpses. repeat above strategy. Activate all four beacons and defeat the terror demons that spawn to complete the quest. Rewards *967 XP *200 Influence *2 Power Plus an additional *128 XP *80 Influence Trivia The runes were created by Widris. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Fallow Mire side quests